1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an inflatable cover for swimming pools. More particularly, the present invention consists of two large elliptical sheets fused or sewn to one another, with an air inlet valve located on an exterior surface thereof. This allows one to force air into the cavity formed within the two sheets to inflate the pool cover. The top sheet is intended to be larger in circumference than the bottom sheet, allowing the top sheet to hang over the perimeter of the pool. This enables the top sheet to engage a skirt member, which wraps around the perimeter of the pool, for the purposes of secure connection to the pool. Specifically, the skirt comprises a plurality of apertures, preferably in the form of button hole type slits through which a strap is inserted. The tension of the strap may be adjusted by a buckle, allowing the user to tightly secure the cover to the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many innovations for pool covers and inflatable members have been provided in the prior art, described as follows. Although these inventions are suitable for the purposes they address, they differ from the present invention as contrasted herein. Following is a summary of patents most relevant to the invention at hand, including description of differences between features of the invention and those of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. D330,087, Invented by Mejias, Jr., Entitled "Pool Cover"
The Mejias patent features an ornamental design for a pool cover, as shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,717, Invented by Domitrovic, Entitled "Silo Sealing Cover"
The Domitrovic invention is a weighted sealing device which rests upon the contents of a silo and effectively seals the contents from the surrounding atmosphere. The cover is constructed of rubber or rubber coated canvas, and includes a valve for the inlet of water. Further, the device teaches a flexible and inflatable chamber and a ring-like member to provide for free peripheral exterior expansion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,809, Invented by Hughes, Entitled "Swimming Pool Cover"
In the Hughes patent, a hollow air filled flexible horizontal endless plastic waterproof loop floats on top of the water in a swimming pool and is shaped to conform with and bear continuously against the inner periphery of the pool. The loop has an open central region. A thin flat flexible horizontal plastic waterproof sheet is disposed in the region to close same and is sealed at its periphery to the loop.
As outlined above, prior art patents relating to the present invention show the usage of pool covers that allow for openings in the center portion of the annulus formed, pool covers that teach the usage of removable plugs, and inflatable silo covers that are designed to block contents from heat and moisture.
In contrast to the above, the present invention is an inflatable cover for swimming pools with two large elliptical sheets affixed to one another, with an air inlet valve located on an exterior surface thereof, allowing one to force air into the cavity formed within the sheets to inflate the cover. Unlike in the prior art, the top sheet is larger in circumference than the bottom sheet, allowing the same to hang over the perimeter of the pool and engage a skirt member, which wraps around the perimeter for secure connection to the pool.